starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caza estelar de asalto BTL-S8 Ala-K
El caza estelar de asalto BTL-S8 Ala-K, normalmente conocido como el Ala-K, fue un caza estelar/bombardero pesado. Características El caza estelar de asalto Ala-K fue producido por las Fabricaciones Koensayr, la misma compañía responsable por producir el venerable Ala-Y. Al igual que muchos otros cazas estelares de la Nueva República, el Ala-K estaba diseñado para destacarse en una función primaria específica en el combate manteniendo al mismo tiempo la flexibilidad para servir funciones secundarias si era requerido. Las misiones primarias del Ala-K incluían bombardeos precisos de objetivos planetarios, naves capitales lentas, e instalaciones espaciales. También realizó misiones secundarias como un escolta o nave de reconocimiento. thumb|left|Alas-K durante la [[Batalla de Doornik-319.]] El diseño del casco del Ala-K consistía en dos alas primarias adjuntas a un estabilizador. Los dos motores de iones principales situados en el cruce entre las alas y el estabilizador le permitían al Ala-K lograr velocidades de subluz similares a las del Ala-Y, a pesar de su gran tamaño. Un motor adicional montado a lo largo de la línea central en la sección de popa dorsal del estabilizador le permitió al caza acelerar rápidamente en cortas aceleraciones, muy igual al sistema MASL encontrado en el Bote de Misiles Imperial. Por desgracia, el Ala-K no tenía un hiperimpulsor, y siempre era desplegado de una nave capital. Para llenar esta función en la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República, el Ala-K cargó un arsenal grande inusual para una nave de su tamaño. El casco tenía un total de 18 hardpoints, cinco en cada ala superior y cuatro en cada ala inferior, para permitirle a los técnicos armar la nave con una gran variedad de armas incluyendo flechetté y misiles de concusión, protones y otros torpedos subluz, termales y otras bombas inerciales, pequeñas minas espaciales, y torpedos de plasma T-33. Cuando era atacado por cazas enemigas, el Ala-K podía contraatacar con un láser cuádruple de costo alcance en una torreta con láseres de varias etapas ubicados en el primer plano y una cañón láser en una torreta gemela de medio alcance montada en la punta de su módulo de comando. Además, el Ala-K podía ser equipado con cañones lanzababas en los hardpoints para poder de fuego de corto alcance adicional. Al igual que la mayoría de los cazas de la Nueva República, también estaba equipado con escudos deflectores. Debido a su gran carga de armas, el Ala-K requirió de un artillero. El piloto y el artillero se sentaron en cabinas a cada lado de la sección de comando. En caso de emergencia, éste módulo era capaz de separarse del resto de la nave para servir como una cápsula de escape. Historia Los Alas-K fueron desplegados por primera vez en combate por la Nueva República durante la crisis de los yevethanos. A lo largo de sus años de servicio, generalmente se desplegaban en escuadrones muy grandes, con tres vuelos de seis bombarderos cada uno. Se sabe que algunos Defensores Estelares clase Viscount tenían Alas-K en sus hangares como alternativa de los Alas-B.Starship Battles Preview 1 Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Commenor desplegó Alas-K para la defensa durante la Batalla de Commenor.Fury Entre bastidores El Ala-K parece asimilarse con el A-10 Thunderbolt II del mundo real el cual también tiene dos motores traseros y es usado como un bombardero de ataque terrestre donde el Ala-K es puesto como un caza estelar de asalto aunque es capaz de realizar la función de ataque terrestre. Discrepancia de las fuentes Mientras que The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels describe a las torretas láser del Ala-K como autodefensa, en The Black Fleet Crisis, se indica que el caza no tenía ningún tipo de armamento, y en lugar de eso requería completamente en los hardpoints de sus alas para cargar el armamento. The Black Fleet Crisis también dice que el tercer motor del Ala-K estaba debajo de los otros dos y en un ángulo ligero para ayudar al Ala-K a salir de una caída, haciendo su ubicación en The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels poco probable. Otras discrepancias incluyen la disposición de las alas y la cabina, con fuentes más visuales usando un par de cabinas a los lados, mientras que la Trilogía de The Black Fleet dice que el piloto y el bombardier estaban sentados uno detrás de otro. Michael P. Kube-McDowell, quién escribió The Black Fleet Crisis, puede haber concebido originalmente la cabina del Ala-K por ser similar a la de un snowspeeder. Además, algunos fans encuentran que la idea de un caza estelar con cuatro turboláseres poco probable. Starships of the Galaxy (2007) aborda todas esas cuestiones, con los armamentos láser y el arreglo de cabinas a los lados siendo solo modificaciones posteriores hechas a la nave, y la designación de "turboláser" como un uso no técnico del término. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Star by Star'' *''Fury'' Fuentes *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) Notas y referencias BTL-S8 Ala-K BTL-S8 Ala-K BTL-S8 Ala-K